Forbidden Love is the Sweetest
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: Set during their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are supposed to hate each other. He comes from a family of Pureblood fascists while she is a Muggleborn witch, but that doesn't stop an unbridled romance from blossoming. The Room of Requirement comes in handy when you are two people who should not be in love, but so desperately want to be close.


Hermione Granger was perhaps the smartest witch in her year at Hogwarts, and by God didn't she know it. That pompous head turn she did whenever she knew she'd done or said something that no one else would have thought of had she not mentioned it, the way that her dark eyes sparkled with a seemingly silent arrogance when she knew that she was _so_ right while everyone else was _so_ wrong and that smile she did whenever she said something that made her sound like an incarnation of a genius proved the first statement.

And it was all of that that Draco secretly loved. When he saw Granger, it made his blood boil – but not in the way that he had wished for Crabbe and Goyle to know about. He pretended to hate and loath her more than any other student at Hogwarts because he wanted so desperately to hide the fact that his heart beat at least ten times faster when she was closer to him. Imagine a boy from a Pureblood family renowned for hating Mudbloods falling in love with one.

He watched as she paced back and forth in the corridor as both Harry and Ron followed her while their babbled speech jumbled into a confused cacophony.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" Ron snapped after he'd followed Draco's gaze towards his love interest.

Draco donned his familiar offensive sneer façade before he formed a witty reply in his head, "I don't know, Weasley. I haven't quite figured out what Granger is quite yet, apart from filthy."

Both Harry and Hermione had to grab hold of Ron to stop him from punching Draco on the nose as metaphorical steam billowed from his ears.

"Let me handle this," Hermione hissed as she used all her strength to pull Ron back and away from the boy he hated so much.

Harry sighed and looked up and down the corridor at the bustling students, "But Hermione, we don't have time to-"

"Exactly, you two need to get to class now. I'll be studying in the library."

The boys looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders before they left. They knew that Hermione was as strong willed as either of them and that starting an argument would have been a futile thing to do. She could have outsmarted them before they'd even said anything that might have even been classed as something worthy in a battle of wits.

"Where are your goons, Draco?" Hermione asked as she tried to push her way past him, "They usually follow you everywhere like brain-dead dogs."

He blocked her path with one of his arms and smirked, "I thought it better to take a trip without them. You know, let them have some free reign every now and again. I hear it's good for them – even if they are missing the majority of their semi-functioning brain cells."

"Isn't that nice of you," Hermione replied sarcastically as she once again tried to push her way past the boy who stubbornly forbade it. "Draco, I am trying to get to the library." She snapped just before she finally forced him out of her way.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her and place himself back in her path again. "The library is on the third floor, Granger. I'd expect a seasoned bookworm such as yourself to know that."

She nodded her head. "Yes it is. What is the point you're trying to make?"

"We're on the seventh."

She swallowed and looked at her feet as they hastily shuffled from side to side. "I know that, and that's why I need to get there as soon as possible. Travelling down flights of stairs takes time."

His hands took hold of her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, "You weren't planning on going to the library in the first place, were you?"

She looked over his shoulder to try and see if there was anyone around who could help her if the situation she had found herself in got out of control, but she saw nothing but the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and his trolls as they performed a disjointed as cringe-worthy adaptation of what appeared to be Swan Lake. "I think you'll find that I was."

"No, I think you were looking for the Room of Requirement again, weren't you?"

It was true. That had been exactly what she'd been looking for. Since they'd first used it for the DA, Hermione had often returned to the little room when Ron and Harry were in classes that didn't involve her so that she could master more spells in case what they had all feared finally came to light. She wanted to be fully prepared for the day that might have come when the Death Eaters stormed every available safe haven and made it a place of death and despair for all who did not agree with their brutish methods or did not fit their requirements. And she knew that she was just one of those people.

"Come on, Granger, don't you try and lie to me. There's no Umbridge here to make you write lines with your dirty blood anymore," His lips moved closer so that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he made his way to whisper into her ear, "What did you require the room for? Are you planning on meeting a wizard friend here?"

She pushed him away just far enough so that she could look into his grey eyes as she spoke her next, angry line: "Malfoy, that is not it and it never would be it."

"So you do not have a boyfriend?" He asked with a little too much interest.

"No, I do not. And even if I did, why would it concern you?" her brow furrowed as she continued to look at Draco's blushing face, "I should not have to answer to you of all people."

"You don't have to," He replied while his cheeks grew ever redder, "and no, I guess it would not concern me."

Hermione had never seen Draco become so flustered and confused before that day. In a way, she thought it cute and far more endearing that she had wished to admit. Of course, she would never admit it to either Ron or Harry. Neither of them would be able to understand how the boy that they all should have hated and that stood against everything that they believed in could have made her feel so light headed and as though her heart had grown wings and took flight in her chest on a regular basis.

"Perhaps I should go and leave you to attend your bookworm session," He grumbled with a foreign, defeated tone that she had once again never heard before.

She clutched at his wrist and shook her head, "No, join me? We could perhaps study together, if it would be acceptable for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be seen at the same table."

The fingers on his free hand wandered over her cheek as he whispered: "I don't think it is acceptable, but I'm not planning on sharing a table with you," Then he pressed his mouth over hers.

She knew that she should have wanted him to let her go as his arms wrapped round her body and held her tight. She knew that she should have pushed him away and that she should have slapped him for coming on to her so strong, but she didn't. As soon as the overwhelming warmth between her thighs took over, she could no longer think of anything but Draco's hands upon her skin. Her frantic mind practically _begged_ for the Room of Requirement to appear for her. She need to be out of the possible sight of the students and professors, but she also needed to be somewhere where she knew that she could continue their invigorating kiss where they would never be disturbed.

Her fingers groped the wall behind her as she desperately searched for the door handle. She found it after a few seconds of blind searching and she pushed with all the desperation that pulsed through her veins.

Once they were in the room, Draco slammed it closed behind them and continued their feverish kiss whilst he pushed her farther into the room and into the closest chair. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you." He gasped once she was sat comfortably in the chair.

Hermione heaved a little and laughed despite her lack of breath, "And you have no idea how much I have wanted that too." She took a deep breath in a giggled once again, "I can even feel my knees shaking a little."

A wicked smile played upon his lips as he raised his platinum eyebrows, "Oh really?" He enquired as he dropped to his knees in front of her, "Will you allow me to make them tremble a little more?" His fingers slowly walked over the bare skin of her thighs and continued on under her school skirt until they had taken hold of the dainty underwear. He slipped either thumb into the leg holes of her knickers and wrapped his fingers around the top before he slowly pulled them down. He made sure to keep his eyes constantly focused on Hermione's face. He wanted to see every second of her reaction.

She sighed and bit her lip as her eyes followed her undergarments over her knees, down her calves and then when they were finally pulled off her ankles. "Draco, you better not make me late for my meeting with-"

He hooked his arms under her knees, pulled her legs apart and draped them over the corresponding chair arm. "I won't make you late as long as you come in good time." He then used two fingers to slowly caress her wet labia as she twitched and bit her lip.

Her eyes fluttered to a close and a tiny smile broke out as she sighed at his touch.

"You like that?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah I do."

"Then I hope that you'll like this even more," He slipped his fingers between her lips so that they rubbed her vulva and then he spread them before he leaned forward and started to run his tongue u and down there.

She released a little groan of excited shock and squirmed a little.

Draco wrapped his arms around her thighs before he let his tongue really start to work on her. It flicked back and forth over her clitoris and got faster and faster the longer it did so.

She writhed more and moaned louder the more time passed as he continued the relentless licking he was giving her. She quietly said his name a couple of times before her back arched and he knew that he had done his job properly.

He took her clitoris in his mouth and gently rolled it between his teeth while he crossed placed her legs over his shoulders and then slipped two fingers inside her. His tongue started its assault upon her again whilst he drew his fingers back and pushed them forward again and again and again.

By that time, Hermione was practically screaming his name. Her fingers had entwined into his hair as she forced his face into her groin and her thighs closed on his head. She started to thrust back against his fingers and her body bent at weird angles as the intense pleasure that rippled through her body became almost uncontrollable. She'd lost all sense of what she was doing, what she was saying or how much noise she was making. She stopped trying to supress the moans that ripped through her throat as she climaxed, because she had forgotten how to. All she could think about was Draco's tongue licking her clitoris like it was the last thing he would ever do.

Her nails dug into the arm of the chair and she let out one last scream of his name before her head slumped forward and she started to pant.

He gently set her legs back down into their normal sitting position as he slipped out from between her legs and he moved to whisper into her ear, "See, I told you that you'd like it more."

She nodded and tried to reply, but her breath failed her. She pondered the possibility that her lungs just might have collapsed from all the screaming that she had done. She tried to swallow, but her mouth appeared bone dry due to the amount of time it had been open and allowing moans to fill the air around them.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked in a voice that was once again bizarrely tender.

She eagerly nodded and pointed towards the sink that she always asked for when she came to the Room of Requirement. One thing that she knew was important when it came to studying was making sure that you were properly hydrated for the task at hand. She glugged greedily at the water in the glass Draco filled before she sighed and looked into his eyes. "May I ask what that was for?"

"You mean the part where I made you scream?"

She nodded and smiled before she took another sip, "What else would I mean?"

"You have a point," He said with a smug smile, "Perhaps because I have wanted to do that to you for a long time now. I've wanted to be intimate with you and kiss you and hold you since I was in my first year, but I think our backgrounds get in the way."

She pulled at the hem of her skirt and pulled it back down so that she felt a little more decent, then cocked her head to the side. "You mean the fact that I am a Muggleborn witch and you come from a Pureblood, Muggleborn hating family?"

He nodded, "I couldn't have put it better."

She sighed, grabbed her knickers from the floor and started to put them on as she replied, "I like you too, Draco. I like you a lot, but I think we both know that it would never work between us. We are expected to act towards each other in certain ways-"

"All because of the way my family are." Draco whined with a shaking bottom lip. "There is so much that rests upon my shoulders in pressures because of my name, and they are things that I am not sure that I want to enact – the hatred for others that are not of pure status for example. I do it because it is expected of me to do so, not because that is how I think. I want you to-"

She placed a finger upon his lips, "I think I believe you," She whispered with a smile on her face. She placed a kiss upon his forehead then stood from the chair, "I guess we will just have to be like Romeo and Juliet for a while."

"Who?"

"… It's a Muggle play where two people have a short lived and forbidden love." She replied.

"I hope ours is not short lived."

She giggled and agreed before she hastily explained that she had to leave so that she would have time to meet Harry and Ron at the library.

Draco nodded his head and sent her on her way. He sighed as he sat back in the chair he had pleasured her in and rubbed his hand over the bulge in his trousers. He'd waited so long to do something like that to Hermione and hear how she sounded when she lost her prim and proper façade. And he knew that it had been so worth it. He unzipped the flies and pushed his hand inside before he started to pleasure himself and thought about just how good Hermione had sounded, felt and tasted.

But most of all, he created scenarios of what he would do next time that he was in the Room of Requirement with her.

He bit his lip, groaned and twitched as he imagined her naked, sat atop him and grinding against him like her life depended on. God, did he want that.

He wanted that so much more than what the future really held for him.


End file.
